Thunderstorms
by surfermonkey95
Summary: Max is a regular high school student, with wings. She is determined to find others like her. But that is hard when life is against you and you don't even know your own history. Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Sooooo... this is my first fanfiction aaaaand im hoping it turns out good, so yeah, here I go!

p.s. I don't own MR that is for JP. :D

* * *

Prologue: Max's POV

Staring out my window on stormy nights wasn't new. It annoyed my sister, Ella to no end when she would come in my room looking for comfort in a thunderstorm and I would have my blankets on the floor, window wide open looking at the clouds roll and thunder blast. Of course, I'm different from her and my mom. The whole "wings" thing doesn't make a girl like her half sister. I wasn't sure how I got my wings, when I brought it up with my mom she would get all huffy and puffy and I swear she almost blew the house down once!

Sooooo... I leave the questions be and live my life day to day and try not to get caught. Secretly I dream of people/ mutant freaks that are out there like me. So tonight as I watch the lightning streak across the sky and hear my sisters door open, and I start to plan. An evil plan. Nobody will expect it. I'm going to find others like me. I finally will not be alone.

* * *

Chap-tah one!

I groaned and stretched a loooooooong time before rolling over to go back to sleep and immediately rolled on top of my little sister.

"Ouch! Dang it! What was that for!" Ella screeched before i could say, 'sorry'

"Ella! I forgot you were in here! I mean I thought I was alone, like always on a crisp summer Monday morning! What are you doing here again?" usually i sleep in until around 10 or so, i mean they pull me out of bed if they don't have the ultimate way to get me up in the morning, food.

"The storm last night, duh!" dang, since when did Ella have such an attitude! Instead of responding i grunted my "its the morning leave me alone until a hot shower" grunt and grabbed clean clothes and a towel. Ella looked at me grabbed her stuffed parrot Crackers and went to her room. Not to brag or nothin, but we live in this beautiful house on this river and its up on a hill slightly so its kinda high up and i have the only room with a balcony so that i can jump out for a midnight flight.

You know, i wasn't kiddin about the wings, its like, "oh look a regular teenager" and I'm all suuuuure what ever floats your boat! All the girls at school think I'm weird just cause i change my shirt in the bathroom stalls. But besides that I'm one of the not most popular, but i do have friends popular, kids in school. I like it, I mean its easier to keep "The Secret." Yeah i know, "The Secret" sooo original. But its better than calling it the "I have wings and your not allow to know" that's as obvious as a bright neon pink hippo wearing a jumpsuit doing the Soulja Boy in the cafeteria at lunch time. Or a bird-kid freak flying above everyone's heads. So yeah. "The Secret" it is.

When Ella came in came into the bathroom yelling, "You've been in there for the past half hour! Mom say's get your wet booty out of there or your not getting breakfast!" I bet she didn't say wet booty, but I jumped out and put on my cloths and ran down the stairs before you could say, "times up."

"I'm here! No need to fear! Max is ready for breakfast!"I screamed just to make sure Mom and Ella could hear me. Just in case.

Mom was first to answer, "No yelling in the house Max! You know the rules. Now get your breakfast and eat."

"Not a flippin' problem, do you not know me the amazing bottomless pit with wings," I muttered under my breath thinking I said it just quite enough that they didn't hear me. But apparently Ella did because she had orange juice going down her nose, and my mom just glared at the both of us.

"I don't want to know," she grumbled, "anyways you two have the first day of school today, and I don't want a phone call that you," she pointed at Ella, "missed the bus and that you," she pointed at me and paused, "well; I don't want any _Mysterious Giant Bird is Roaming the Neighborhood_ headlines in today's newspaper again." I giggled with Ella remembering the last time that happened. Now THAT was a story.

"Don't worry Mom! High school is a new start! I mean all those close encounters are like puh-shaw now! This is where I won't be alone! It'll be perfect!" now that is a starting high school with a bang if I do say so myself, which I do.

"Uh hu, and just wondering what is this _"will not be alone"_ comment about?" Mom scrutinized. I stared open mouthed; I almost let my secret loose! and I didn't even have it for a day yet!

"I just meant I was going to make more friends, maybe I'll get a boyfriend, you know. Have more friends," _with wings_ I finished thoughtfully. She just look at me and shrugged before she kissed our foreheads. It meant that she was going to work. My mom is a vet so she works with animals, what a coincidence when I get hurt and she helps fix me up so that I, _shudder_, don't have to go to a hospital. It's one weird thing about me, if hospitals and needles are involved, count me out!

"Be good, and Max, your Dad is coming to dinner tonight and is bringing Ari. If they are here before I get home please don't have a fight!" Mom begged. I just grunted in response. I hated my dad, he and my mom had this one night fling when they were working together and before Ella's dad married mom. He was more of a father to me than Jeb. No matter how much I loved Ari I couldn't pull myself together to love Jeb. I sighed and heard the door shut. I looked at Ella and she gave me a sad look, we both loved Stan, he was a great father and even though Jeb tried to be part of my life he wasn't good enough. I don't see what my mom saw in him.

"Well I don't know about you but I hate the bus," I suddenly pointed out to Ella, "you want a ride to school? I have to finish grabbing my stuff upstairs then I'm out. I can try to carry you if you want." That made her smile.

"You heard what mom said, we're riding the bus now hurry up it'll be here in ten minuites and it takes five to get to the bus stop." Ella told me (Personally I think that its a corner and a stop sign, but it's whatever you want to call it.)

"Fine be right back." I gave in, I always ask and she always say's no and I always gave in. Maybe high school won't be different.

(ten minutes later)

I looked at the wreckage the Storm from last night left. Ella was muttering under her breath and I thought I heard something about, how Storms are horrible and Max is stupid for enjoying them. But I might have misheard her; at least I better have or she may find that tomorrow morning she'll wake up with her bed on the roof. But I'm not a horrible person. HA!

* * *

sooooo.... was it good?????? review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is Chap-tah 2! hope you like it!

Ps, JP owns MR not ME

* * *

Fangs Pov

I hate Storms. I really do. Ever since they made me fly in them at the School just to see how my little black wings could take it. I hate them. Their darkness and might. The hail, or lightning, or rain the size of Disney world. It's part of what made me what I am. Dark, silent, or strong. Except when I'm helping Iggy because he is blind, or playing tag with the younger kids, or holding them during thunderstorm. Even if I'm scared to.

I hate the School. For what they've done to me, to my flock. For the experiments. For giving us wings, or making Iggy blind, or taking away my best friend. When we were small she always told story's of escape, flying just for fun, or about our family's. She was pretty. When I was scared during the Thunderstorms she was always telling me why we shouldn't be afraid. I hate them. She loves them. I told her everything and she told me everything to. I love her. And then they came. The Erasers as we called them, and I wasn't scared, they didn't scare me. But they went to her cage. And then I was scared, I hated when they hurt her. How I was always scared she wouldn't survive the next test.

When they were leaving with her over one of their shoulders looking at me one Eraser came and wiggled his finger in my cage. So I bite it. He screamed and jumped around. She laughed and pointed to me and said "Fangs." I love the sound of her laugh and took Fang as my name. That was the day I got a name. And lost my best friend. Because she didn't come back that day. Or the next. or the next. All my hope was gone with her.

Then they brought in Iggy. And then they brought Nudge, and she brought sound because she wouldn't stop talking. Then they took Iggy's eyesight. And brought the rest of our flock. The Gasman because of his smell and funky digestive system. And then Angle his adorable little sister. They are the only ones related by blood. The rest of us imagine each other as family.

Soon we all loved each other like brother and sister, like Gazzy and Angles love for each other. But my love for them wasn't close to my love for her. My first best friend. When a man and woman came, unlocked all our cages and told us it was time to go all I could think was that they might know. If we escaped maybe she did to. So when we were gone from there and learned their names were Jeb and Anne I got Jeb alone. I asked him about her and he gave me a adoring gaze. I remember what he said exactly. "Maybe you'll see her again."

So I've tried everything. I asked Anne where she was and she said it was "classified." I couldn't ask Jeb again. After we settled into the house in Virginia, he said that there was an important project for him out west and he had to take it if we wanted to stay free. It was sad to see him go but Anne taught us everything. How to fight, fly, and swim. I love her like a mom and even took her last name as my cover one. We each have cover names, just in case something happens. Mine is Nick Walker, Iggy is Jeff Andrews, Nudge is Monique Wilson and Angle and Gazzy are Ariel and Zypher Reilly. Anne is supposedly our foster mother and adopted me. I'd like to say that I'm happy right now. But I'm not. It feels so wrong being happy when I don't know how she is. So I started a blog, it was the real me asking questions about her, seeing if anyone knew anything. But nobody did.

"ZOMG Fang I can't believe we are moving west maybe we will see Jeb and there is so much room to fly!!I love flying so mu-"

"NUDGE! Your killing my ears! Yes it is cool we are moving west. I think we will see Jeb, yes we will be able to fly more and I love it to." I think I got all her babbles.... Nudge smiled and I let myself give a lopsided grin back. Me and Nudge are opposites. She talks for me, the flock say's and then she talks about how she doesn't think she talks alot and I silently listen.

And yes you heard right, we are moving west. To Arizona. I stared at my blank walls and empty room and turned, my finale good-bye to my first house of freedom. "Nudge? Is everyone ready to go?"She eyed me before answering

"Yeah, everyone but you. And even Iggy can tell you loved it here, so don't go all, I'm to _strong to miss anything_ on me cause I can see you. But think about it there may be a better chance to see her out west." For a 11 year old she sounded like Anne for a second.

"Alright I admit, but its not going to do anything for me missing it here so lets go. And your right, I feel like out west is where I will see her again." Nudge smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Then lets go!" I smiled my rare smile and followed her and left my old home. The only place I've ever called home. I was out the door and saw Iggy had already stolon shotgun. My favorite seat. This was going to be a loooooong ride west.

* * *

IN ARIZONA

* * *

I screamed and threw the door open. After a whole 5 days of being in a car with the Gasman, I thought I was going to die. When I looked up from kissing the ground I saw a huge white house in front of me. About 2 times bigger than our old one. Nudge was already out the car door and waiting on the top step for Anne to unlock the door. I could actually see her vibrating with joy. When I got to the top step and stood next to Iggy I could have sworn she was having a seizure. Angle laughed as she came up and took my hand.

"how do you like it so far?" I asked as she put on an innocent smile

"The same as you." she started, "and she's here. I know it." she skipped inside leaving my heart hammered. I am a tree and what she said was a lumberjack. She just cut me down with a single stroke.

I would finally see my Max.

'cause that mind readin' six year old is never wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is, Chap-tah 3

Ps. ME doesn't own MR, JP does

* * *

Max's Pov

I stared silently out the bus window. Ella was sitting next to me talking to one of her middle school friend across the aisle. I was thinking about my plan, how I was going to go to the library before school started and start with a simple Google search, a good way to start the year. In the library I know but I need to know something, and there may just be something on the internet. I thought I knew the bus route by heart saying i rode this bus since 6th grade. But it surprised me when it stopped at the last house on the road, just before we would hit the highway to the middle school and on to the high school.

So when 3 really tall kid of all sorts of looks stepped on the bus I looked on surprised. New kids came about once every year, maybe more. This was a big business town and was always bustling with people from all over the place. But these kids were different, they were definitely all from the same house. Then I noticed that Ella moved, to quick for me to grab her she went to sit by that friend of hers.

"Why that little-" I started before one of the 2 guys looked at me.

"Can I sit here" he asked politely, no other kid would ask, they would just sit.

"Fine" was all that I said, 'cause I had to give an answer if I wanted to get to school and go to the library with time to see my friends I hadn't seen since summer Vay- Kay started. When he sat I turned my head back to the window. But curiosity killed the cat (or should I say bird kid) and I turned to look at him. He had a olive complexion and dark hair, and as if he felt my gaze on him he turned to look at me. He had the most beautiful dark black eyes I've ever seen. And they looked... familiar. I just wasn't sure how...

"Wait, do I know you...?" I faded off just not sure how but I knew I knew him. But how?

"Me? Nn-no... um uh well maybe, i-I'm not s-sure..." Boy did he stutter alot. I wondered if I made him nervous. Nah I'm not scary.

"Well you look familiar, just don't ask me how 'cause I don't know. Anyways, your not from around here are you? And are those your siblings?"

He just stared at me before answering, "No, I moved here from Virginia about a week ago... and in a sense they are my siblings. See I got adopted my mom, Anne, and she took them in as foster children but she is thinking of adopting them. We also have a little brother and sister who are actually related, they are the only ones."

"Huh... and your name is....?"

"Fa-Nick, my names Nick." huh what a weird name.

"Well Fnick its nice meeting you. And if you ever need anything I live down the street in a light blue house. Only one in the neighborhood. You can't miss it." Okay, ether I was giving myself a stalker or a friend. And since everything came so easily around him I was hoping friend.

His brother leaned across the aisle tword him and Fnick turned to look at him and brought his ear to his brothers mouth. He smiled and all I heard him say was, "yeah." When he looked back at me I glared.

"I hate secrets." I started, "and I always find them out." There. See what he makes of that!

"Well I kind of hope that you do figure it out." W-O-W. He stunned me, the great Maximum Ride. And I chose the last name myself, because I am an individual. That can not be stunned. "You know, if you keep your mouth open any longer fly's will fly in."

"Fly? What fly's and bird are the only things that fly! What are you talking about! And why are we talking about secrets, I don't have any secrets..." Great Max, just let it go. Brilliant.

"You okay, 'cause you don't look to well..." So what do I do, I lie. That is the real me. Nobody knows the truth from the fiction.

"Well, see, I have this fear of small spaces and its just that the bus is sooo small and there are so many people, I'm having trouble keeping my head screwed on." Perfect.

"Why are you claustrophobic? Usually there is a back story... do you have one?" Great. He knows. I'm not sure how but he does.

"I'm not sure, I don't... remember. See when I was little I bumped my head when I was running around the house chasing Ella, my sister. I don't remember anything about my past before that." Well, it was mostly the truth, except my mom always told my I was_ Flying_ around the house chasing Ella when I bumped my head. Big difference.

He stared at me, "so you don't remember, anything?"

"Nope." I popped the p for some flavor. Wow, forget I said that...

Then I felt the bus stop and saw that his younger sister got off the bus and Ella wasn't there. When did we go past the middle school? I looked at him and smiled, "we have to go. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, that would be-" I never heard the end because I was running towards the library.

"Wait!" he screamed.

I turned around running backwards, "What!"

"Whats your name?

"Max."

I swear I saw him grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

"You sure that's her?" Iggy came up behind me.

"Yeah, that's my Max."

"huh," We both walked inside and I knew that this was going to be a great new year.


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is... Drum rooooll! Chap-tuh 4!

PS, ME don't own MR JP does

* * *

Max's Pov

As I walked to homeroom I thought about what I found on the computer. Fang's blog._ Fly on. _He even said it himself, he and 4 others had escaped from, the School, and they gave them wings and took away the one named Iggy's eye sight. Now they were living with the woman who helped them escape. He didn't give her name to protect her. I was foggy as I turned into class just as the bell rang, making me jump. Ms. Moore (who's not married, I'm not sure who would marry the devil) glared at me. Just like last year, and just like last year I gave her a peace sign just to make her feel at home, since I think she was a hippy when she was a kid, or maybe a caveman. I'm not quite sure.

"Ms. Ride, nice of you to join us on the first day. I'm glad to see you didn't drop out." See, she is so sure that I am a hooligan, but if she didn't want me in her class, she shouldn't have moved from 8th grade to 9th. But our school is weird because the middle school is like less than 5 minutes from the high school so we would always take school trips here and we would sometimes practice sports with the JV teams. Hence me being able to navigate the school on my first day. So teachers move classes like every year. "Since you weren't able to make it to class on time, but you seem to know where everything is, as well as that you have the schedule closest to his, I'm giving you the responsibility to show Nick, our new student where his classes are." She really thought I was a hooligan, which is why she was giving me this chore.

"Sure can do ma'am!" See, I did mature this summer! And the Storm last night really calmed me for today, "By the time the day is done, Fnick will know this school like a bird knows his feathers!" She glared at me over her glasses and I swear her eyes flashed red, and right above her perfect gray bun I swear I saw horns. I swear! I did!

"I see you've kept your bird puns." It wasn't a question. It was a _very_ serious comment. Or a growlent, saying she growled at me...

"Yep! But that's all I've kept of a bird. Just the buns! I mean the thighs are good, and I like the wings, but those buns just call to me at dinner!" By this time the whole class had erupted in laughter.

"Maxine. Ride. Please take. Your seat." If I didn't know better I think she would have strangled me right there.

"Hey! First of all, you haven't told me where to sit, and you STILL got my name wrong! It's Maximum Ride. M-A-X-I-M-U-M. But you can call me Max." I winked just for effect.

"I have to told you where to sit! Did I not tell you to sit by Nick, not Fnick or whatever you called him, and then proceed to show him to his classes!" Wow, don't blow your bun off...

"No, just show him to class." She just blew a blood vessle! Another one! But that's for another story.

"Just take your seat." I think she forgot my near lateness by now. Great, today is going perfect. First the Storm, the Fangs blog, and then even when I wasn't late and I was going to be marked late I didn't! I smiled as I sat next to Nick.

"Hey Fnick!" he glanced at me, a slight smile on his face. I saw it reach his eyes and I thought I might die. They were so pretty, the way the light bounced off like stars in the sky.

"Hey Maxine," I immediately dropped my smile.

"I do know where you live, and if you dare call me that again I swear I will throw you off your roof and nobody will know it was me." my threat was pretty scary if you ask me but he just smiled and wrote on a piece of paper. **(a/n bold is Fang italics is Max)**

**Have you remembered how you know me yet?**

I stared at the paper before scribbling.

I waited for the response.

Ms. Moore walked by and glared at me. "Stand for the pledge class." We stood as the announcement came on, said the pledge of allegiance and sat down. I heard the soft crackle of paper as I sat down and quickly took it out.

_no, but I really want to know so that I can have more reason to whoop your butt for calling me Maxine. you ~ XP_

**what if we were friends, really good ones? **

_well then i need to think of another way for payback_

**.....no comment.... anyways where did you go before class? and who is that one girl who keeps looking at me?**

_oh, just to see some friends, and that is lissa. :P  
_

**don't like her?**

_nope. ttyl after class._

He glanced at me and I stared ahead before getting a piece of paper and writing on it:

So far I know

1. I have wings

2. I don't know how I got them, forgot when I was little

3. Fang and this, "flock" also have wings

4. Ari is part dog

5. Jeb is both our fathers and the only common denominator

* * *

What did ya think? was it good? please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Dun dun dun!! look! Its a bird! Its a bird kid! It's, its, Chap-tuh 5!!!!!!!!!!

PS. JP owns MR

* * *

Fang's Pov

This teacher was going to kill me if I looked at the clock one more time. I know it! And I don't know if anyone else noticed but I swear she has horns! And not the made in School kind.

I couldn't wait. Homeroom was only like 3o minutes or something, but it seemed to drag on for hours. I looked over to see Max writing on a piece of paper, I could just see over her shoulder to see one word. _Wing_. So I was right. I just had to scratch her surface enough to see her. She might be like a hedgehog with its quills, but she is just trying to keep her secret just like us. She might be a puppy underneath all that scaredom of being caught. Not that scaredom is a word, and that I'd use it...

Anyways I stared at the blackboard where Devil Teacher was writing all the after school activities, clubs, and sports. Well there is a surprise I thought I'd never see. Nudge would be happy when she heard about this. In Virginia there was a game called field hockey that she was absolutely horrified to have to leave. She had about 2 different kinds of sticks at home, and 3 total. One for outdoor and one for indoor. And then poof here it is, an option to play.

"Now I know that field hockey has already started its season, and tryouts have happened but if any of you want I can talk to the couch." Wow, maybe she isn't the devil.

"Ma'am, see, I'm on the team and I just want to say that tryouts were hard and if any of you want to tryout go ahead, but know that this isn't a walk in the park, you have to put an effort into field hockey." I looked surprised at Max, she didn't seem like the sporty kind.

"Thank you, Maxine, for your input, but I'm sure your over exaggerating a bit," Ms. Moore's smile was sickly sweet.

"It's Max, M-A-X, and no I'm not over exaggerating!" I could feel a fight coming, like a Storm. But right when Ms. Moore was about to remark the bell rang. Max grabbed my hand pulled me out of my seat and started muttering under her breath, "hurry up! we are out of here!"I followed her out the door as I saw Lissa was slowly at me and flick her red hair over her shoulder. Ugh. She is so annoying and I've only known her for... wait. I don't know her!!

I saw Max standing outside the door fuming. She looked at me and held her hand out, and I was guessing it wasn't for me to take it with mine. I reached around and pulled my schedule out of my book bag. She took it and frowned then smiled. "You have all my classes so you can just follow me," she walked off and then I saw she didn't give me back my schedule.

"Wait! I need that!" I tried to keep up but there were to many people in the hallway. "Nmad" I said in the flocks secret language.

"What was that?" Max just appeared out of nowhere, I jumped and she saw. Laughing she finished, "you think I would just leave you? And I'm not that scary.

"Well if you appear out of nowhere you are, and yeah when you disappeared I thought you left me." She turned left down a hallway and I remembered with my remarkable bird kid abilities where the turn was. Now I could go to homeroom and a random hallway.

"You still didn't answer my first question. And if you looked I was next to you the entire time." I stared at her before explaining

"I'm trying to stop cussing around my little sister. So I'm saying the words backwards," and think them... its harder than it looks, or sounds.

"oh," she sounded like she knew something. But she couldn't because she forgot everything................ right?

* * *

Max's Pov

Something in his voice told me that he was lying, but also telling the truth, like a half truth. I sighed as I walked into the classroom and saw a new teacher there. I thought back to my schedule, math. Time to turn on the charm.

By the time I left the class the teacher loved me. Like I was her favorite, I answered all the questions and sat alertly. She was happy to have at least one happy busy-bee student. She was one of those ones that piled on the homework though. Through the rest of the day I saw Iggy and we compared schedules he had 2 classes with me and Nick, gym and english. English was before lunch, we would see him at gym. Lunch was the best part of the day. It's the only time I see my friends, and as Nick and me started towards the cafeteria I turned on him quickly.

"Okay, we have on and off campus lunch so go ahead and do what you want. Just don't go through the main entrance hallways. Go out the cafeteria doors and come in the main entrance halls. Got it?" when he nodded I continued walking. "So I'll meet you by your locker after lunch kay?" he nodded and I walked to look for my friends.

Being a freshman I should have got shoves and mean glances. But instead I got looks that said, hey is she new? A freshman, really? I'm good at reading faces. I looked down at my regular pair of stone washed jeans and a cami under my low cut sweatshirt. The cami was light blue and the sweatshirt was an aeropostale dark blue color with light blue leaf designs. **(a/n I just made that up, wish it was real!) **What was so special about me? I finally saw my friends and grinned happily. Squealing me and my girl friends hugged, then I turned to Sam and Dylan. They stood up and I hugged them, smiling.

"Oh my gosh! Max! I missed you so much! I like that outfit! When did you get it? I don't remember getting it with you!" I guess I'm well known for my inability to shop...

"J.J! I missed you so much to! Why didn't you call me at all this summer? We could have done something together!" I'm always so much happier around her. Her being my best friend besides Ella does help. I glanced around the cafeteria looking for Nick. Not seeing him I smiled. Maybe he met a friend. The rest of lunch went by fast, and soon I was looking for Nick at his locker. When I saw him we went through the rest of our classes. It dragged by and I couldn't help noticing the fact that his hair was slightly messed up. Maybe it was gym.

Finally the last bell rang and I ran out of school. I ran up to the bus and looked at the driver, Mr. Blue I think. "Sir, do you know my sister?" I asked quickly, hardly out of breath. I had to save that for something else.

"Yes, that one with the slightly long brown hair, same eyes as you right? Middle school?" Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner.

"Yeah," I sighed, "she forgot I had field hockey today, can you tell her for me? And make sure to ask her for mom to pick me up and bring Ari along." I think I got it all...

"Sure can do! I'll see you in the morning?" he asked, but I didn't get to answer because I was already running to get ready for practice.


	6. Chapter 6

*Does a little dance*, here it is!!!! Chap- tuh 6!!!!

Ps. MR is not owned by ME it's owned by JP

pps. I'm on spring break so that is why I get to write so much right now... but I only have a week left *gasp!*

* * *

Fang's Pov

I looked for Max through the hallways going to the bus. She seemed a little.... anxious at the end of class. Sighing I got on the bus and looked around. There was only one seat empty. I ran for it and made it just before some jerk was going to steal it. I glared at him as he quickly got back to his seat. I stared out the window as I saw some girls with some long sticks walking out to a field. They mostly wore short shorts and I could see something, maybe spandex, underneath. Most of them wore tank tops as they carried their sticks and school bags to the field. Only one girl didn't wear the tank top. I immediately knew why. One word. And I bet you could all guess who it was. If you guessed: Wings and Max your the winner you get the fabulous prize; air! A life times worth! Congratulations.

I stared out the window watching her through the slightly fingerprint marked glass as the bus pulled away. I saw as she went up to a lady I presumed was the couch and she pulled out a box. Max was jumping. Then the bus pulled out just out of view. I tried to look and see what was in that long skinny box but I couldn't see. Even with my hawk vision there was to much stuff in the way. The trees surrounding the school and the other girls surrounding her.

I watched quietly as we drove by the middle school. Nudge was the first one on the bus and ran (tripping over her gym bag in the process) to sit next to Iggy. "ZOMG! Ig- Jeff! today was so awesome! I can't believe that I already have 2 friends that I sit with at lunch everyday! This is so exiting! Oh, look there is one of them! Hey Ella, you want to sit by us?" I love Nudge and all but seriously, she makes it sound like we have never been to school before, which we have. And we've been here for a day; so how does she sit with somebody everyday??? Oh yeah, not to say she almost gave in our secret. That wouldn't be good.

I saw the friend she was talking about just turned from talking to the bus driver. "Hey Nudge, sure that would be cool," she glanced to look for an empty seat and seeing none she looked toward the back where the last empty seat was. Right by some weirdo who was talking really loud.

"You can sit by me. I don't bite." There I go with the silence. I talked so much today. I haven't talked that much since the last time I saw Max. Ella sat next to me and smiled. "Your Max's sister aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm Ella. How did you know I was Max's sister?" she looked at me like I was a stalker. Which I might become since I had my Max back.

"Well I'm Nick and she is in all of my classes at school and she showed me around since I'm new to the area. Apparently everyone knows how to get around the high school but me." There goes my more talkative side. What is wrong with me today?

Ella smiled and was suddenly more willing to talk to me, "so are you Max's friend now? 'Cause she is in need of some new friends. And the high school is where everything is held so everyone knows how to get to anywhere in there. It's okay if you don't. It's because it is such a small town." The rest of the ride home Ella explained how the two of them are half sisters, the same mom and different dads. When I asked where Max was Ella smiled and explained how the three of them (Max, her mom, and Ella) had forgotten that Max had field hockey practice. It was the three of them because Max's Mom and Dad had a "one night fling" and then her mom married Ella's dad and died a few years after she was born.

I got to know Max so much more just from listening to Ella talk. I knew her parents kept her real history a secret. The banging her head incident was probably real. By the end of the ride Nudge and Ella started talking and I was remembering times with my best friend. Who I finally got back.

* * *

Max's Pov

Field hockey is the best, best, best, best BEST sport in the history of sports. I mean, how many sports do you have that you can hit a ball about 2 pounds of hard rubber with a stick and not be yelled at. Unless it goes to high. Seriously people! You have to have control and power and speed at the same time. It's golf on steroids and you have to be smart to stay on the team and pretty good to think of make the team in the first place. Unless you go to a middle school where you barley have enough players. Which I did.

But anyways I had been in need of a new stick. See there are requirements about how much bend a stick can have and you have to have a sticker saying your stick is an approved 25 mm bend. Which my stick isn't. So I saved up my money this summer and asked the couch to look for a stick online so that I can use it. When I got to practice in an old tee shirt and shorts with spandex underneath the couch had a long cardboard box in her hands. I was quite literally squealing with happiness.

"Oh my goodness!! Its here! Eeeeek!! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!!" The couch smiled and gave me the box with a look that said "open it." So I did. It was the most beautiful field hockey stick ever. It was a Tk _4_, sea green with silver lettering and little elephants in the background. It was actually the symbol for Tk. **(a/n I loooove field hockey and that is actually my stick. It is awsome!!!)** By the time that I was finishing admiring the stick and ready to use it, everyone else was crowded around to take a look at it. New sticks were a new cool thing and the team always got exited. It was the same way with another girl who got a stick this year.

"That is such a cool stick!"

"Wow, you are soo lucky!"

"It's alright, I like mine better," that was Trinity. One of the most annoying and mean girls on the team, and she brought her attitude on the field.

"Okay girls, Varsity you girls grab a ride and go to the game field, JV, couch Randall and Hurlly will be here in a few minutes. You guys remember the warm up from pre- season. Get to it!" we all grumbled as we started to run around the field four times. By the time we were done the couches were sitting under the trees at the picnic tables. Most of us were huffing and puffing but a few of the team, including me, were absolutely fine. That was the warm up. The couches were admiring my stick where I left it.

"Hey Max, this your new stick?" I smiled and nodded eagerly. "Nice! Now girls you know the rest of the warm ups. Lets stretch then I'll teach you the rest." Couch Randall was cool. She was like the teenager among us. Couch Hurlly was like a dotting mom she was always patient and ready to help any member of the team. By the time the warm ups were done I was taking in deep breaths like the rest of the team. I wasn't sure how I would live through the rest of the season.

~~~~~~~~~~ END OF PRACTICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smiling with the rest of the team I grabbed the awesomest stick and my school bags and walked to my car and turned around to wave to rest of the team when I was tackled from behind. I turned around quickly, my adrenaline rush from practice shooting in my veins. I looked down and saw Ari. I smiled and picked him up. "ARI! Sweety, how are you bro! I missed you so much!" The team was awwing behind me and I smiled at Ari, "do you want to meet my team members?" When he nodded vigorously I walked over to the team and Haily was the first to walk up. Me and her went to the same school, but there were only 4 of us who went there, one in each grade. Haily is a sophomore. She smiled at Ari and he waved a cute little 7 year old wave.

"He is so cute! Max is this your brother?" By now the rest of the freshman and a sophomore was looking at Ari adoringly. Even Trinity, I guess she does have a soft side!

"Yeah, this is my half brother Ari." I heard moms car honk behind me and I waved to them with my free hand and walked to Moms mini van. I opened the back door for Ari to get in then I jumped in shot gun. "Hey Mom, whats up?"

"Nothing, your sister is entertaining your father," I smiled and looked back at Ari, "how bout you big guy? Whats up with you?"

"Are we sleeping over? Can I sleep in your room!" Awww! How do you say no to such a cute 7 year old face?

"Of course buddy! That is if you are sleeping over, but you can if you are!" He smiled and looked out the window. I was sure that I could take seeing Jeb now! He couldn't be worse than Ari right? I turned to Mom and asked what was for dinner.

"Took 2 minutes longer than I expected Miss. Bottomless Pit with Wings. We are having 2 hams and 3 bowls of mashed potatoes, 1 green bean casserole and salad." I was literally drooling at hams.

Ari was the one who caught the fact that there would be a little bit, alot, of food left over, even for 2 "extra special" kids like us. Or that's what Mom say's, rather than say, mutant freaks. "That's a lot of food," He said quietly like he does when he is deep in thought.

"We are having some new neighbors over for dinner," she got my attention at this, "And I want you both on your best behavior, no morphing Ari, and no sudden flashes of wings Max." Dang, she knew us to well.

"Fine Mom. And by the way, I met two of them earlier. Fnick and Jeff, or Iggy, they said that was his nickname."

Mom smiled,"then you are already ahead of me. I just met their mother, Anne."

"Cool."

When we got to the house I grabbed my stuff ran to my room and grabbed a clean pair of cloths right when Mom called up to take a shower, well duh. When I got out of my shower and put on a thin layer of make-up, just cover up, blush and masqeurra, I walked downstairs and saw everyone getting ready for dinner. Including Nicks family. I nodded my hello and started to help. Avoiding Jeb who was in the living room with a sleeping Ari at all costs. Jeb was annoying. That's a fact. But Ari needs sleep after long rides, or he can get... grumpy.

Finally dinner was ready, and when Ari was sitting at the table next to Ariel, Nicks cute little sister and dinner was on everybody's plates and we waited for Jeb to join us I saw Ariel stare at me, than Ari then Nick. What was that about? Then Jeb walked in and all of Nicks family gasped. Even Jeb. I stared at them as they stared at him. Then Monique jumped up and ran to him. "Your Max's dad!!! That explains so much!

* * *

....... what did you think...?... please review, it is mucho appreciated. ;)

thanks for all that continue to read!


	7. Chapter 7

Chap-tuh 7!

ps. MR is owned by JP not ME

* * *

Fang's Pov

But, but, but, but, but, but, but, but, but.......

* * *

Max's Pov

Why were they all staring at Jeb like he was an evil scientist? I mean; he is a doctor, and evil, but defiantly not an evil scientist. All of a sudden Fang turned to me. He looked at me, looked at Jeb, back at me and said 4 words that put my world upside down and made me fall from a canyon cliff. And that is pretty hard to do with wings.

"My name is Fang."

I think I passed out right there, cause the things I saw were defiantly not what was going on.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_I was sitting in a cage..._

_Fighting big Ari's, scary and mean, they tried to hurt me so bad. But I was better than them, and I had a reason to fight..._

_I had needles being put into me, I was crying, "please don't hurt me, please?" they just laughed at my pain..._

_I was laughing with a boy, he was sitting next to me. That was why I kept fighting. So that I could see him again..._

_I heard Lightning. The boy was crying. I told him he shouldn't be afraid of the Storm. It was going to help us..._

_They were taking me away. I didn't want to go, I was having fun with the boy. We were making fun of the erasers..._

_One was wiggling its finger in the boy's cage. He looked at me as if to say, "Max, don't leave me..."_

_I knew this was the last time I would see him in forever, we both knew..._

_He bite its finger and I laughed at Its pain..._

_I pointed at the boy..._

_"Fangs..."_

* * *

_I was sitting with the man. He took me from the evil place. He took me from my best friend, Fang..._

_"Max, just eat something!" he whined. He was weaker then me..._

_"No." Stubbornness was all I had. There was nothing left for me..._

_"If you eat this I'll bring you to your Mom, and your little sister..."_

_"What about my Daddy...?"_

_"Max, I am your Dad, my name is Jeb..."

* * *

_

_I was playing with Ella. My little sister..._

_I was being fed real food by my Mom..._

_I was learning to fly, when I wanted to fly, how I wanted to fly..._

_I was thinking about Fang..._

_I was living a life of freedom...

* * *

_

_Jeb had come for a visit. He brought his son, my half brother Ari..._

_Ari was so cute, but Jeb had experimented on him to..._

_He was like the erasers, but he didn't grow really old fast...  
_

_My step Dad was nice, and he didn't like Jeb ether..._

_Jeb had brought an eraser with him. It scared me and pretended to attack me when nobody looked..._

_Then it scared me with its words..._

_It told me Fang was dead..._

* * *

_I was flying, chasing Ella, we were playing cops and robbers... _

_I hit my head on the ceiling fan..._

_and I forgot... _

_Everything....  
_

* * *

Fang's Pov

Max just fainted. I ran over to her and held her head up. What just happened? All I did was tell her my real name. The one she gave me.

"Jeb! Get your no good lying butt over here right now! If you do not help her I will kick your butt from here to next week," I sounded like Max... when she talked to an eraser.

"What happened?" Anne was on the ground helping me. So was Ms. Martinez and Jeb.

"I... I. Well. Told her my real name. The one she gave me," Jeb looked at Ms. Martinez, and she glared back at him.

"I thought you said she would never remember! Her brain forgot all those times! To protect herself!" W-o-w. I never imagined Ms. Martinez getting this loud.

"Well it seems that her brain doesn't need the protection anymore, I think it has something to do with Fang being here," this made Ms. Martinez turn and glare at me.

"How! Listen, I've been looking for her since she was taken away. If she leaves me now that I finally found her again, I blame you Jeb." I glared frostily at Jeb as he turned on me.

"Just because I didn't tell you where she was!"

"Yes."

He glared at me then turned back to Max, "Did she tell you how she forgot her past?"

I nodded and Ella looked at me curiously. "Are you like her? Are you part bird to?" I nodded again and she looked at the rest of the flock and back at me. Nod. She looked at me than looked at them, "why don't you guys come with me, we can watch tv in the living room."

When they were gone I looked at Max's little brother. There was something about him. Just slightly, off.

"Do you know anyone like me?" he asked quietly. I stared at him questionably and saw as he started shivering. I understood. He was an eraser, and apparently didn't age like the rest of them, saying he was 7 and they would look like a 40 year-old at 7.

"Yes, but your better than them, just like Max is better than my flock," he smiled at this and walked into the living room satisfied.

By then the doctors, Anne, Jeb, and Ms. Martinez were done looking at Max. Anne gave me the status, "she's going to be fine, just getting her memory back," I brightened up at this.

"So she'll remember me?"

"Most likely." I smiled.

"Where is her room? Is it alright if I bring her there?" So I can be alone with her when she wakes up, I finished in my mind.

"Its upstairs furthest door on the right, slightly cracked, you'll be able to see her balcony. Just like she always leaves her room." So Max was a creature of repetition. I wonder if she got it from Ms. Martinez or her Dad, Jeb. I nodded and picked her up bridle style and walked up to her room. It was like walking into a Storm. There was gray everywhere, and she had lightning bolts painted on the wall. I guess she never got over her fascination with Thunderstorms.

I laid her out on her gray plaid bed and saw her Ipod plugged into her clock. I touched the wheel and saw that the song was _Whenever you Remember_ By Carrie Underwood. What a coincidence. I pressed play and listened for a while. Then I turned to Max and whispered, "just live, live and be okay..." I leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Max's Pov

I woke up and felt something right above me. I opened my eyes and saw Nicks closed ones above mine, I mean Fang. I felt his lips on mine and I smiled, I melted into him. After all these years. I know I'm meant to be with him.

Then I realized where we were. I sat up and bumped my head against his.

"Ouch! Max! Oh my, I... I-uh..." he was blushing and stuttering. Because of me.

"Fang! I've missed you so much! And I didn't even know it! But I did! Oh Fang! I love you!" I ran into his arms and hugged him. Then I realized what I said. And that I was touching him. We were never able to do anything but touch fingers in the school. I started to pull away, but he pulled me back. I looked at him and he smiled.

"I love you to. Always have. Always will," I grinned like the Cheshire cat and leaned into him.

Maximum Ride was back.

* * *

Reviews are accepted. I promise I won't bite!!! :)

Check out my next story, it will be out by the 4th of April! Still a work in progress though...

next chapter there are explanations! Finally! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

:) Explanations! Just as promised! Chap-tuh 8!!

ps. JP owns MR, not ME

* * *

Max's Pov

There we were. Hugging and smiling, back together, like we were supposed to be, when Ari ran into the room and grabbed my legs, followed by Ella who pulled me from Fang and hugged me.

"Max! Oh my gosh! I thought you died! You just fell and then Fang was all, I'm like her. And I was oh. Then his family is like you to! Except none of them are related to each other but Angle and the Gasman! Oh Max! I'm just glad your okay!" I smiled down at my siblings then pulled them to my bed and hugged them.

"I love you two! You know that?" They beamed at me and then saw Fang still standing there.

"Did he hurt you? Max! Why I'm gonna! You better be nice with my sister! Or else!" I almost cracked up laughing at Ella's trying to be a overprotective little sister.

"No, it's ok. F-nick was just going to explain how I got knocked out when you came in!" I was trying to be serious, and not succeeding,"can you stall Mom for a few minutes, I'm going to talk to Nick," I smiled and they nodded and ran out the door I sighed and saw Ella come back in, "What!" I was practically screaming for a minute alone with Fang.

"Oh just thought I'd let you know that I know, that Nick knows, that I know, that you know that you both have wings. Just so you know."

Then she left. I stared at the door and Fang stared at me. "What do you remember?"

"Everything, leaving, your name, Jeb, my Mom, forgetting," I looked at him to see him looking at me happily, I liked the memories. Saying that I remember my past. I'm in heaven right now!

"So, all you need to know is that I escaped with the help of your Dad and Anne and then he left and we have been living happily. Except me who's been looking for you and for their parents."

I raised my eyebrow, "are they like us? When did you meet? Is that how Iggy lost his eyesight?"

"Yes, right after you... left, and yes again," he looked up thoughtfully to make sure he answered each question.

"Really? And Ariel and Zephyr? Are they really... related?"

"Their real names are Angle and the Gasman, and yeah. They are the only ones. But as far as I know your parents really are your parents," this is where I wished he said "no Ari is related to Ella as full brother and Jeb is nowhere in your bloodstream!" but no. He rained on my parade.

"huh," that's all I could say. Then it hit me, "Where are your parents?"

"Umm.. see, we don't know. We think Angle and Gazzy's parents sold them, and we had an encounter with Iggy's, but I think they sold him to," I felt so sad. I lived the good life while they still were in cages without anyone but each other. I think he heard my thoughts because he raised my chin with one of his fingers. "Its not your fault you know, you didn't force yourself to forget your life, you didn't take yourself away. Don't put this on you, okay? Its not your fault. Say it," he is so sweet. He doesn't even see that it is my fault. If only I listened to mom and didn't fly in the house!

"Fine. Its not my fault," I could get good at this lying thing!

"Max, I know your lying," dang being able to read each others faces!

"Humph, lets go downstairs," alright, I admit that I couldn't think of a comeback! I walked to my door and started going down the stairs. Fang came up behind me and grabbed my hand. We were in this together. As we walked down the stairs I looked and saw shadows in the living room. We walked in there and saw everybody talking. I stomped into the living room, "guess everyone knows everyone, thats good! We can go straight to the explanations!" Gotta love sarcasm!

Mom was first to talk, "Max! Your okay! I was so worried! I mean I didn't know what was going on! Oh, I'm just so glad your okay!"

So I turned to Jeb, "Was she part of the School to?"

Everyone stared at me. I guess bluntness isn't that great... But Anne was surprisingly the one who answered, "She was until they took her cells to create you. She saw what they were and quite. But you were already created. Jeb took you away. He brought you to your mothers. They would never think to look here. But then I learned about Fang and the rest of the flock. So we took them away. We agreed to keep you separate until the right time. Which is now, but its not my job to tell you why. That is Jeb's."

We turned to him. All heads at the same time, it was actually kind of cool. Like slowmo or somethin! He glared at Anne then turned to me looked right in my eyes and turned my world upside down. "Your supposed to save the world Max."

Now that's a way to ruin an evening.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long... but here is chap-tuh 9!!

ps MR is owned by non other than JP not ME

* * *

Max's Pov

You find out you have a family. Just like you. Your in love with the best friend you haven't seen in about say... I don't know nine, ten years and your supposed to save the world. Oh, yeah. And on top of all of that you have wings. Great first 14 years of your life. Just great. So what do you do after all of this is told to you? Well you tell said family and soul mate to go home and not to fly through your window that night. Or your mom does. Either way you won't see him until morning 'cause your mom promised to kill you if you didn't get any sleep. Even if you are sleeping with your two younger siblings who are ninja's while they sleep. So yes. You could say I'm having a bad day, but all I can think about right now is my past.

You really wouldn't think it was that great to have memories of the most terrifying place on earth stuck in your head that great. But that was when I was with my best friend. When I was complete. And you know, remembering your past is pretty much the best thing on planet earth! I remembered giving Fang his name. Then Jeb... *shiver* taking me away. He's even more eviler when I have my memories! I stared out at the cold night. Wishing to feel the cold hug of the winds around my wings. But that is why Ella and Ari are in here with me. Mom suggested they, "slept over" so that I wouldn't leave.

But they don't know that. I stared out the window remembering last nights Storm, the rushing Wind, core shaking Thunder, and Lightning just right with the sky it looked like a crack from heaven. It reminded me (and I'm so happy I can say that now!) of the night that I was taken from the School. The splatters of rain pouring like cats and dogs. The rain fell from my bangs and ran down my face like marathoners. I looked up at the sky to see the Lightning flash, cracks from heaven. Right where I came from. That's what Jeb had told me. But I remembered Fang right then. He was afraid of Storms! I had to go back to him! When I told Jeb this, he. Just. Said. No.

That's where I stopped listening to him. His pleas for me to eat. To live. I couldn't take it any longer. The only thing I loved. Gone.

He said he would give me another family. A better one. Anything. Just eat.

So I agreed. And here I am today. I hated Jeb with all my heart right now! I wouldn't have forgotten Fang if it weren't for him! Then anger built inside me and I was so angry. I could fly from here to the School and defeat the whole place! I- I was going to-to- to scre-

_KA-BOOM! _Lightning crashed high in the sky louder than a sonic boom. The entire house shook and Ari and Ella woke up immediately whimpering.

"MAX!" Ella screamed. Of course she wants me. Of me and Mom, I'm the tough one cause I have wings. It wouldn't have been that bad if she wasn't sitting right next to me. And if I wasn't freaking out that I may have made that crash. Dang Ella!

I caused the crash. I caused the crash. I caused the crash. I CAUSED THE CRASH. I think that the whole flying fast thing is weird. But- but this! I can't handle it. I can cause something that I love but someone else that I love hates. I think I'm going to faint.

* * *

Fangs Pov

I was so happy. My girl, my love, my best friend was in my arms loving me back less than 4 hours ago. It was amazing. I think it was good Ms. Martinez asked us to leave because I might have fainted being around Max that long after so long apart. I love her so much I couldn't handle it. Then when Jeb said she was going to save the world. I was somehow not surprised, she already looked like she carried a burden (or maybe it was her wings) and I just could see her saving the world, playing field hockey and other extreme sports. I looked out my window. Wishing I could see her right now. Angle could always look into her mind... if she tried really hard.

I was thinking about the chances of Angle being able to hear from here when It came. The loudest most terrifying crash of Thunder and brightest, angriest Lightning. I was freaking out when I realized that tonight was clear. Not a Cloud in sight, I checked just in case like I always did so that we could leave the best way possible. There were no Clouds and that was some mnad real Lightning.

* * *

sorry it took so long! i've been wayyyy busy and havent had enough time to think! hope you liked this chap-tuh. Ill try to update this weekend!!!


End file.
